1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air filter construction specifically adapted to be utilized as a supplemental (or sole) air filter within the generally radially outwardly projecting snorkel tube of a conventional automotive air filter housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of inline air filters heretofore have been provided including some of the general, structional and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known filters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,647, 4,178,161, 4,312,648, 4,523,937, 4,597,781, 5,114,447 and 5,123,936.
However, these previously known filter do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.